¿MERECERLA? DIABLOS NO
by ShaDark
Summary: Había tomado una decisión y debía cumplirla porque simplemente ella merecía seguir y tu no eras lo mejor para ella..Aunque te doliese inmensamente en el pecho,todo debia continuar..te vendes a ti mismo para salvarla condenado a tu destino. No mas errores.


**Hola… pues aquí vengo con n one-shot que simplemente me hizo llorar y es que de alguna manera dejar de lado algo es doloroso y más si quieres lo mejor para ese alguien y para ello arriesgas tu felicidad.**

**Algo noble de Inuyasha ya que lo llego hacer y me conmovió.**

**Lo escribí porque vi el dolor de perder a alguien en los ojos de mi novio y carajo me conmociono demasiado…suelo ser fría ante este sentimiento…tal vez le moleste eso pero no puedo hacer nada.**

**Este one-shot surgió de ese rostro de perder algo importante y una canción…una que me inspiro cien por ciento a realizar este .**

**Simplemente me queda decir que para leer esta historia tengan un pañuelo a mano y que por favor pongan las canciones.**

**Realmente logran intensificar más los sentimientos.**

**La primera que DEBEN poner es: Not like the other girls de the rasmus **

**Y la segunda Y MAS IMPORTANTE es: Snuff de Slipknot (la que me inspiro en toda la realización de esto) es simplemente espectacular. Por favor repítanla y repíntenla hasta que terminen la historia, es realmente un motor que ayuda a ver todo mejor.**

**POR FAVOR LEANLA CON LAS CANCIONES QUE LES PUSE, LA PRIMERA Y CUANDO SE ACABE INMEDIATAMENTE PONGAN LA OTRA Y REPITANLA HASTA QUE ACABEN. SE QUE MEJORARA MUCHISIMO LA LECTURA.**

**Saben que los personajes son de Rumiko y que yo solo cree la historia.**

**A leer!!!**

**

* * *

**

**¿Merecerla?...diablos no.**

Lo había decidido…lo tenía claro y por primera vez estaba seguro de lo que hacía, completamente firme en mi decisión y en no cometer un error más.

No uno más.

Y no con ella.

Simplemente quiero que todo acabe, quiero que esta inmensa agonía termine, perderme en la inconsciencia del ser salvaje que tengo en mi corazón enjaulado por su aire, por su aroma…por _ella._ Porque no la merezco…dejar que el ser irracional cautivo en mi cuerpo borre rastro de lo que soy…lo que pude ser…y no fui.

Ella no merece una bestia cerca…demasiado pura, demasiado tibia, demasiado ella, para un ser como yo. Tal vez me este equivocando, pero cuando pienso en que tal vez… elijo ser el inconsciente que había tomado la decisión.

Tal vez muy egoísta.

Tal vez doloroso.

Pero lo mejor.

¿Qué hacer cuando sientes que todo a tu alrededor es una mierda? ¿Y que no hay nada que puedas remediar?

Esas preguntas llegan constantemente a mí y aunque deseo verlas con optimismo se terminan evaporando para continuar con mi plan original.

_No hay salvación para un ser como yo_…tal vez albergué la esperanza, la cultive, la mantuve firme en mi corazón, esperanzado que tal vez fuese una solución después de conocerla…a Kikio, pero se fue y ahora esta ella y no quiero que también se aleje de la misma forma que lo hizo Kikio.

No lo soportaría una vez más…ya me había lamentado y seguía haciéndolo, no quería sentirlo nuevamente

_No, no lo soportaría._

Tal vez crean que soy débil…y si, tal vez si lo soy, tal vez no.

Pero estoy cansado.

_Si hay una solución…espero no saberla._

_Y aunque la sepa…corre lejos._

_No quiero vivir más en un sueño…que nunca podrá ser._

…_**OoOo…**_

Cuando concluí con lo que iba hacer surgieron algo llamado sentimientos, eso había dicho la señora Kaede cuando le pregunte que era…me creí enfermo o tal vez envenenado...porque dolía, dolía mucho.

Aun lo recuerdo… solo fue hace un mes exactamente… había luna llena esa noche.

"_Ya está claro, no hay vuelta atrás. No más" pensaba mientras concluía mi auto veredicto._

_Y si…algo surgió, algo que simplemente punzo mi pecho, parecido al dolor de sentir las garras de alguien arañar tu piel, el filo de las espadas al encontrarse con la piel. _

_Agudo dolor._

_Me toque…en mi pecho porque allí estaba herido, así lo estaba, así se sentía y eso era lo que tenia. Pero mis ojos no vieron nada después de que me quite el traje y revele mi pecho, no había tonos carmesí, solo el leve tono dorado de mi piel que contrastaba perfectamente con la luz plateada de la luna…eso era lo que decía…diablos, no más._

_Pero vino nuevamente ese intenso dolor…intente soportarlo, pero aun seguía ahí, punzante, agónico...casi como si me abrieran el pecho y chuzaran mi corazón._

_Ni el pensar en ella ayudaba a minorar el dolor, lo aumentaba…se volvía peor, era mejor no pensar en nada, al parecer extinguía levemente la quemazón…pero ¿y si me quedaba así para siempre?_

_Confundido fui hacia Kaede, era la única más cercana que tenía y de alguna extraña manera me sentía más cómodo hablando de cualquier cosa con ella y más si respectaba a algo que no conocía._

_Fui y le comente lo que sentía meticulosamente…me reviso aunque me puse recio en que me viese el pecho ella, pero al final me di cuenta que me estaba comportando como un niño y la deje hacerlo, total quería que se fuera ese dolor._

_Después de leves minutos de inspeccionarme y analizar el área que le mencionaba no había llegado a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria para mí._

_Hasta que…me pregunto en lo que sentía._

_La palabra se me hizo extraña al principio ya que le había dicho que era lo que sentía respecto a ese dolor, pero ella me corrigió alegando de los sentimientos._

_Al parecer estos revelan estados de las personas o animales… lo entendí al instante y según los sentimientos en los que se podía relacionar algo parecido a mi dolencia era que me encontraba triste y a la vez con rabia._

_Me pidió que le contara algo, pero no dije mas…solo me despedí y le deje claro que estaba equivocada…yo no tenía la enfermedad de los sentimientos._

_Camine por unas cuantas horas; intentando calmarme y buscar una solución por mi mismo a lo que se reproducía en mi cuerpo._

_Pero nada._

_Mortalmente en las mismas…aunque ya ahora era casi imperceptible._

_Hasta que escuche su voz._

_-Inuyasha…te hemos estado buscando, ¿dónde has estado?_

_-Caminando… ¿para qué me necesitas Ahome?, ahora intento solucionar algo._

_-Es que te traje esto- y extendió una gran manzana roja hasta mi rostro. Percibí un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y no pude evitar enternecerme con aquella imagen. Y saber que pronto…diablos, no más y el dolor volvió a surgir, me agarre el pecho en un momento instintivo y ella se preocupo. Me maldije mentalmente y le quite la manzana de su mano._

_-Es que tengo hambre…gracias Ahome, esto me calmara - dije mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana y volvía a adquirir mi porte despreocupado fingiendo estar bien…mintiendo_

_-Lo sé, a veces me pregunto ¿qué te sucedería sin mi Inuyasha?_

_Y sin más se fue caminando en su típico andar torpe, pero a la vez coordinado; una mezcla que solo ella podía hacer perfecta._

_Volví a sentir el punzón en mi pecho…y la respuesta a la pregunta que formulo al final vino a mí._

_-Me enfermaría de sentimientos…con fuertes dolores en el pecho, eso al parecer haría sin ti._

_Y si hay alguna cura, espera, no quiero oírla._

_Déjame sentir la agonía de mi decisión._

…_**OoOo…**_

Hay demasiada oscuridad en mi corazón y no puedo destruirla aunque sea por ti.

Es más fuerte.

_Solo quiero tu felicidad aunque…me condene, viviré con eso, al fin de cuentas ya estaba condenado antes que aparecieras._

_A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor no haberte conocido…pero cuando pienso en eso mi pecho nuevamente manda aquel dolor molesto que intento soportar. _

_Patético, débil._

Pero me sentí bien con la decisión, no me debía retractar.

En estos días quiero estar lejos de ti, pensar…ahogarme en el mar de los recuerdos, las sensaciones y sentir por leves segundos que era feliz contigo en el pasado…antes de perder a Kikio.

Irme en un mundo irracional en el que mi mente seguía persistente, en seguir albergando y albergando.

Decidir.

_¡Diablos!..¿Por qué dudo? ¿Por qué deseo tanto que no te vaya? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?…me odio, me odio por sentirlo y me amo a la vez porque me siento vivo…quiero quedarme con tus secretos antes que te marches, espero estar en ellos, vuelvo y vuelvo a evocar la imagen de seguir juntos._

_Pero te tengo que dejar ir…lo sé y me odio por eso. No puedo entenderlo, no quiero entenderlo…solo deseo que sigas ahí…mi sonrisa se irá cuando tu lo hagas._

_Me niego a luchar_

…_**.oOoO….**_

Nuevamente brota agua de mis ojos…patético. Se mezclan con el dolor en mi pecho.

No quiero…pero debo.

Callar, eso era lo que deseaba.

Cerrar mis ojos y olvidar.

DIABLOS!!!!! DEJAME SEGUIR, QUIERO HACERLO…DESEO, DESEO NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, PORQUE AUN ASI TE SIGO HIRIENDO.

LLEVATE MI ALMA…ARRANCALA.

SALVAME…LLEVAME CONTIGO…NO QUIERO SABERLO.

Araño la tierra, la furia se traslada por mis venas, multiplicando la sensación y por segundos…por segundos admirables me olvido de todo… pero todo vuelve a surgir como se va. Los arboles lloran y los arranco para que callen.

Y el deseo surge…el demonio despierta y me siento pleno porque te olvido, porque siento que todo se va y solo soy yo.

Nunca fuimos tú y yo.

Y así me pierdo por efímeros segundos hasta que escucho tu voz a lo lejos y la confusión vuelve…el dolor.

_No merezco tenerte._

Y no hago nada…nada para remediarlo.

Miro al cielo…está lloviendo y dejo que me roce, un roce que me tranquiliza.

—Inuyasha… ¿te sucede algo?

Cayó por instantes y la miro con un amago de sonrisa.

—Nada…te lo estas imaginando—miento para mantener el control.

Pero algo en su cara me inquieta y agrego con un humor negro que me duele.

—Tonta…cuando dejaras de usar tu imaginación en momentos que no son necesarios. Vámonos no quiero que te enfermes.

—Inuyasha…estas raro.

—No quiero que te enfermes—ya estoy enfermo yo, suficiente conmigo.

—Pe…

—Pero nada—la interrumpo —vamos — y te adelantas, momentos más tarde ella te sigue.

No puedes mentir sin su luz…pero, pronto se ira.

_Su luz y mis mentiras._

_**....OoOo….**_

Es el día lo has decidido.

Estas solo con ella. Los demás se han ido, casi no convences a Shippo para que acompañara a Sango a su casa para arreglar su boomerang roto y el monje Miroku se fue hasta donde su maestro para recibir una curación en su mano maldita.

Que mejor momento de dejarla ir y desaparecer del mundo que había compartido con ella.

Ella ha estado un poco inquieta.

Lo sospecha.

Sospecha que algo malo sucederá.

—Ahome… vamos a caminar.

Ella no dice nada, solo me sigue, camino lo más lento posible para acumular tantos segundos que pueda con ella. Si tan solo…DIABLOS NO.

Me detengo frente al pozo y volteo a enfrentarla y lo que veo me aumenta el dolor que se hacía ya habitual en mí…pero lo soporto y trago espeso.

La veo como tiene sus manos cubriendo su rostro, el cuerpo tiembla a causa de los gemidos que se deslizan de su suave voz. Se deja caer aun con su rostro cubierto y siento en mi olfato el agua combinada con sal que brota de sus ojos.

…así que ella también podía hacerlo.

Aprieto mis manos fuertemente.

—A…

— ¡NO LO DIGAS!... —libera finalmente su rostro con aquella agua brotando de sus orbes y vuelve otro dolor…sus ojos están brillantes, su labio inferior tiembla, su rostro esta pálido—cállate… déjame, déjame Inuyasha.

—No es posible— lo digo y diablos…siento morir, mierda, que tan débil puedo llegar a ser.

— ¿Por qué?— susurra entre hipidos.

—No es necesario que lo sepas…solo vete, no quiero verte nunca más. — _Me vendo a mi mismo para salvarte _y finalmente lo digo y me sigo odiando.

—Inuyasha…—grita entre lamentos y no permito doblegarme.

_Tome mi destino como esperanza para dejarte ir._

Me acerco lentamente hacia ella y la levanto delicadamente del suelo, ella no me mira y tampoco deseo que lo haga.

_Si aun te importo…espero no me lo hagas saber._

Camino con ella hasta el pozo, ella se deja llevar.

La miro a los ojos y ella finalmente deja que la mire… duele verla y deseo que todo termine.

—Lo siento…deberás siento que esto suceda así, pero no puedo más…no quiero más, simplemente déjame seguir…mi corazón… Ahome lo siento, no quiero herirte—ella aumenta sus lamentos— SIMPLEMENTE VETE…QUIERO QUE LO TENGAS CLARO…DESEO VERTE LEJOS…LEJOS DE MI.

_Si puedo cambiar…espero no saber_

—Inuyasha…

— ¡No!— la callo, no quiero más motivos, menos duda, mas esperanza—solo _vete._

Y atrapo su rostro entre mis manos después de sentarla en el borde del pozo y acerco su rostro a mí, ella cierra los ojos fuertemente y la beso…el dolor se calma un poco y dejo que mis labios se despidan de ella, ella también se despide…así lo quiero pensar…nunca debí conocerte y te lo demuestro en mi beso que se torna más brusco.

Porque no quiero esto y a la vez lo deseo.

Estere ahí aunque tú no lo sepas… nunca me escucharas pero yo sí. No hablare pero tu tampoco lo harás, estaré ahí Ahome…recordándote y acompañándote.

_Aunque tú no lo sepas…y espero nunca lo descubras._

Aprieto su cabellera en mis manos y la dejo ir empujándola hacia el pozo…veo como cae y su sonrisa triste me deja sin aliento.

_Y si me amas aléjate de mí…y corre lejos antes que lo sepa_

—Adiós…Ahome.

Y su cuerpo se pierde en la negrura del pozo y luego un brillo purpura ilumina el pozo…por leves minutos y luego ya no hay nada, no hay presencia…no hay Ahome.

Luego me abandono de mi mismo, me alejo de todo, me vuelco en el mundo que elegí.

Todo quedo atrás y trato de mantener el control.

Quiero seguir.

**.....OoOo…..**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no vuelve a la época antigua…pero cumplo mi promesa de observarla. Ella se ve más delgada, pero sigue ahí.

_No la ha vuelto a sonreí…solo tengo el recuerdo de su despedida._

Me auto castigo…y sorprendentemente aun conservo mi razonamiento.

Es de noche y aun no quiero irme.

Debería no volver…tal vez sabe que estoy, a veces siento que me observa, pero luego creo que mira la luna con nostalgia.

Se ahoga nuevamente en el llanto y nuevamente duele mi pecho…ya me he acostumbrado a ese dolor, pero hoy como todas la veces que vengo a observarla se vuelve más torturante.

_Respira…ya no estaré ahí, ya no oiré… creo que lo deje muy claro._

Y me voy nuevamente y me abandono en la sed de sangre y matar.

Tal vez nunca vuelva…tal vez lo haga otra vez.

Siempre vuelvo.

_Aunque desearía no hacerlo._

_No recuerdo cuántas muertes han arrebatado mis garras…pero la única que me duelen eran las de Kikio…y la que poco a poco me llevo de Ahome._

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás…solo espero me olvide pronto._

_Yo recordare todo por los dos._

_Mi sonrisa se perdió cuando ella se fue y espero siga extinta porque ya no hay motivos._

—_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

_La razón se nubla y el instinto vuelve…_

_No hay solución_

_Todo se acabo_

_Merecerla…diablos no, ella es demasiado para algo como yo._

"_Aléjate con tu inocencia y déjame con mis pecados"._

_El Deseo Por Destruir Vuelve…_

… _todo está hecho. _

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tantan? **_

_**Si, se acabo y aun lloro, jejeje espero hayan cumplido con la recomendación y hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

_**Espero sus rw ansiosa porque si…son necesarios para seguir. (No sean groseros y dejen)**_

_**Besos de antemano a los que me dejen rw y simplemente nos leeremos en una próxima actualización.**_

_**ShaDark…jessy.**_


End file.
